The Wedding
by Lilysdementor
Summary: CCHP SSHP slash. One-shot. Harry Potter and Colin Creevey are getting married. Severus Snape knows a reason why they shouldn’t.


Title: The Wedding

Author: Jane Delight

Warnings: slash

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me.

Summary: CCHP SSHP slash. One-shot. Harry Potter and Colin Creevey are getting married. Severus Snape knows a reason why they shouldn't.

A/N: Inspired by Elton John's "Kiss the Bride". I apologize for the probably messed up Latin. It's supposed to mean 'pure heart'. Blame the online dictionary I used. (Please)

**The Wedding**

Part I

It was a lovely day. Birds were singing, the sun was shining and everyone Severus Snape saw that morning wore a smile. Why, you ask? It was the day Harry Potter would get married to his love, Colin Creevey. Yes, I know that wasn't what you'd expected, but what can I say? Love is uncontrollable, something which Severus would find out soon enough.

Severus, much to his amazement, had been invited to the most publicised wedding of the century. He couldn't begin to guess why, as he'd never had a particularly good relationship to either of the soon-to-be-weds.

In fact, he couldn't believe that two of his least favourite students were getting married. Last time he'd seen them, Creevey had been following Potter around like some obsessed fool - well, he _had_been an obsessed fool - and Potter had been known to flee every time Creevey and his camera came within picture-snapping distance.

So, it was a complete mystery to him how they'd managed to come to this stage in their relationship. Did they even realise that they were going to become bound to one another for the rest of their lives? Probably not, even with their combined intelligence. Severus could only marvel at the fact that they'd been able to figure out the extensive paperwork which was required for a wedding in the Wizarding World. Although, knowing Potter, he'd probably used his fame to his advantage. That arrogant, self serving Gryffindor brat…

So caught up in his thoughts, Severus nearly missed the fact that he and the rest of the staff who'd been invited had arrived at the little church where the wedding was to take place.

Luckily for the happy couple, Albus had agreed to cast some complicated magic the day before the ceremony, to keep away uninvited members of the public. Severus stoically ignored the laughter echoing of the walls, and silently sat down at the back of the church, as close as possible to the door.

He didn't even know why he had agreed to come, but something in him had made him accept the invitation. Maybe it was to settle his disbelief that_those two_ had actually found each other; he just didn't know.

What he did know, however, was that the ceremony was about to start. Those idiotic Gryffindors were really going to get married. It was utterly unbelievable.

It was then that Severus had one of the most horrifying thoughts. What would their children be like? Stupid, spoiled and arrogant? Gryffindors through and through? And he'd have to teach them?! It was enough to make an expression of disgust flash across his face, breaking his usually solid mask.

Then those brats would reproduce, and create another generation of utterly imbecilic wizards, who would also reproduce, and soon the world would be ruled by complete dunderheads.

Oh Merlin.

Due to these thoughts concerning the future of the world, Severus missed the entry of the groom, Colin Creevey, closely followed by the, uhm, groom, Harry James Potter, who, had Severus looked, was looking positively _gorgeous_, in figure hugging robes of an emerald green colour, to match his eyes.

However, Severus did not look; instead he was thinking of even more reasons why the two Gryffindors shouldn't marry. From the future of the world, to the fact that Creevey was probably just using Potter in an attempt to gain publicity for his little magazine called 'Quidditch, Wands and Life', which dealt with unimportant little things which could trouble the under average wizard. He probably has a lot of experience in the area, Severus thought.

Then, without warning, Severus was ripped out of his thoughts by the sentence "is there anyone present who knows a reason for these two gentlemen not to be wed on this beautiful day?" and the following silence.

Then, without quite knowing why, he stood up.

All eyes turned to him, and for the first time that day, Severus registered Potter's presence. His eyes widened at the sight of the young man who looked most handsome. He felt something stir within him, his mouth opened, but the words to tell the waiting crowd the horrors that would be bestowed upon the world if the marriage were to go ahead failed him.

Instead, his subconscious supplied him with a suitable answer to the preacher's question.

"I'm in love with Harry Potter."

Part II

He knew it had been a bad idea to invite that bastard. Since his first day at Hogwarts that git had been on his case and now he couldn't even let him have this little victory.

Colin didn't love Harry. True, he'd had a little crush on him when they had been at school, but he'd got over it rather quickly after Harry had graduated.

Then, shortly after he'd started publishing his magazine, he'd – quite literally – bumped into Harry in Diagon Alley and saw it for the business opportunity it was.

He got to spend time with someone he'd always admired, and his magazine would gain publicity.

He never expected Harry to fall in love with him. Or at least, that was what Harry thought had happened to him. In reality, Colin could quite clearly see that Harry was just using him as a substitute for someone else. For who, Colin didn't know, but he didn't let it affect him, as it didn't exactly get in the way of his business plans.

Now though, his plans were incredibly close to being ruined by his old potions teacher, who, if all were right in the world, should hate Harry.

Snape was just standing there, with what had to be the most moronic expression ever to have crossed his face. Harry was staring at the bastard, his expression confused. He had to do something.

"Harry, love" Harry jerked his head in his direction. Colin grabbed his hand. "He's just trying to ruin it" He didn't even have to change his tone of voice – his bitterness and resentment were free to be heard. He turned to the wizard who was supposed to be marrying them this very minute. The man had a most disturbing expression upon his face. He appeared to be… happy. Very, very happy. Overjoyed.

"Excuse me" Colin did his best to not punch the wizard who smiled at him "Could we continue the ceremony?"

The wizard's eyes lit up and he replied with an enormous grin "No, no, no! My dear Mr. Creevey, we most certainly cannot!"

Colin stared at him, unable to say a word, as he had to put all his energy into not shouting at the man.

"Something like this hasn't happened in many many years! There is a special custom on how to deal with this situation though. Oh my, what an honour to be able to witness this!" Raising his voice, the man called out to Snape "Would you please make your way over here, good sir?"

All eyes were upon Severus Snape as he made his way to the couple and the smiling wizard. Most of them were filled with curiosity, animosity, or in the headmaster's case, were twinkling with an immense intensity.

Snape, Colin noted, seemed to be fighting an inner battle within himself.

Part III

Harry was confused. Very confused. What on earth was going on? _Snape_ had just declared his love for him. The man must be under a very strong mind spell, for him to believe that. But Snape was a powerful wizard… and surely Dumbledore would have intervened by now if that were the case?

And why had his heart done this curious skipping thing when Snape had stood up? And why had he shivered when the man had declared his love? It hadn't been an unpleasant shiver, either.

And now the man clad in black was walking towards them, his face open, lost in thought.

For some reason, he believed Snape. Why was he here in the first place? Oh yes, Colin. His husband-to-be. Whom he loved. He thought so, at least. The only thing that made him doubt it were the continuous dreams he'd been having for quite some time now. The ones where an unknown man with dark eyes made love to him in many, many pleasurable ways.

Suddenly, Snape's expression cleared somewhat and he looked directly at Harry. _Those eyes_. Was it possible that he'd been dreaming of Snape? Could it be? Surely not.

He was jerked out of his musings when the wizard whose name he simply could not remember, spoke in a loud, clear voice:

"Now, as I said, there is a standard procedure for cases like this. As it hasn't been used in… a century or so, it is perhaps somewhat outdated, but it's better than nothing. What will happen now is that the two men – Mr. Creevey and Mr….? Ah, Snape. Mr. Creevey and Mr. Snape will stand next to each other, and Mr. Potter shall recite the ancient spell, which shall determine whose heart is purest towards the caster, Mr. Potter, and this man shall marry Mr. Potter."

The wizard looked at the three men standing in front of them. "Mr. Potter, the incantation is quite simple. '_Purus Pectus'_. Be sure to point your wand at just one of the two at a time. Please commence."

Harry, with a multitude of emotions swirling within him, took out his wand and pointed it first at Snape.

"Purus Pectus"

A white light shot out from his wand and seemed to have been absorbed by Snape. Then, after several seconds of tense silence, Snape started to glow. A pure, white light engulfed him, then disappeared.

Someone, Harry would later find out it was Dumbledore, started clapping, and soon many joined in.

Harry took a deep breath. Somewhat shakily he raised his wand and pointed it at Colin. The same thing happened as with Snape, only then - after the light had been absorbed - a dark cloud appeared and surrounded Colin. The crowd seemed to gasp as one.

Dismayed, Harry stared at ex-fiancé. He, in turn, snarled some bitter insult at both the Potions Master and the wizard who was now frowning at him, before stalking out of the church, with only one parting remark to Harry.

"I never loved you, and you obviously love him. I hope I never see you again."

When the door to the church fell shut, the wizard called everyone's attention back to him.

"Now, let's continue this wedding."

Epilogue

"Quidditch, Wands and Life" was discontinued after the sales dropped considerably when Colin Creevey's reputation was shattered. He is now a photographer for the Daily Prophet.

Harry Potter and Severus Snape married that very day and with much support from Dumbledore managed to live a secluded and happy live. They adopted various children, which all grew up to be fine wizards and witches.

Many years later, Creevey, attempting to drown his sorrows, would stumble upon a familiar wizard and have a conversation with him. He would then discover the reason why his particular case had occurred only very rarely: no one was stupid enough to invite someone to his wedding who may take his wife - or in his case, husband - away from him.


End file.
